


Wistful Dreams

by wallfl0wer32



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallfl0wer32/pseuds/wallfl0wer32
Summary: Mello daydreams.





	Wistful Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came from a rp I had. This could be a pairing or onesided. Idk

Mello sighed deeply and slowly blinks into consciousness. He immediately noticed the warmth. When his eyes adjusted into the dim lightning of the apartment room he looked at the source. 

Near was on his side facing mello with both of his arms pulled up and lying in front of him. His left hand was lying closest to Mello. It was outstretched and Mello could see the glint of his silver ring adorning his finger. His pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight slipping through the curtains.

His white curls were spread across the pillow he was laying on and spilling over the sides of his head. Mello traced his gaze down to Near's sleeping face. Near's dark lashes were lying on his high cheek bones and casting small shadows across his face. His pale eyelids fluttered once in a while showing he was dreaming. 

The thin bridge of his nose lowered down into a small button nose. Mello smiled and almost childishly tapped it gently with the tip of his finger. Nears small, pink mouth was relaxed and opened the tiniest bit. Little huffs of his breath would exit through them as he slept. He was beautiful, Mello could only wonder if the boy knew it.

Mello rested his calloused hand on Near's baby soft cheek, lightly rubbing the pale skin with his thumb. Wrapping his other arm through Near's waist he moves to pull him forward, only to find his arms empty and the warmth gone. 

With a jerk, he sits up in his empty bed and longingly looks at the empty space next to him. Rubbing his tired eyes he pulls forward his laptop and taps the keys. Seconds later the screen lights up and he continues studying the activity of the mafia at the warehouse, ignoring the dull ache in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡KUDOS♡


End file.
